earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Saphrina Ayls
Shadow Walker One of the more powerful shadow priests of this age. An active mercenary and ex-necromancer of the . She carries with her a certain reputation for insanity and a loose finger on her pistol. Known to have a lust for violence that she can control at times, Saphrina has a lengthy criminal record, but despite this has never served serious time or been on trial (aside from a failed revolution in the early years of her criminal career). She now deals in death and violence. Garments/Armor: Saphrina wears an assortment of dark colored robes. She wears two rings on each ring finger. On her right hand is a ring as clear as glass. Within the confinements of the glass are shadows spinning and writhing. On her left hand is a black obsidian ring, smooth with no markings. Both seem connected somehow. Other: On the palm of her right hand is a tattoo of a black hand with a white flame in the center. On her upper right shoulder is a similar tattoo. These mark her as a member of the Syndicate of the Black Hand. Saphrina is always smoking a cigarette, though not many know that the cigarettes she smokes are made from a certain powder that amplifies shadow magic when consumed. She carries a small, six shot pistol with a shadow gem embedded on the handle that stores mana for Saphrina to tap into. She is known to carry many daggers on her body. Personality: Dark, grim, evil, sly, and sarcastic. Childhood now dated correctly with Lore! She was always born for the Shadow, though she did not know it at the time. No one knew it. Born in the year 554, Saphrina Ayls had a inconspicuous childhood in northern . Her parents were nobles over the crossroads of . The surrounding forests were Saphrina's childhood playground. She was always a tomboy of sorts. For example, when her younger brother, Ishmael, was learning fencing, she watched in secret and one day beat him in a match. It was a skill she would use later in her life. At the age of 14, year 568, Saphrina's no worry life changed when she was shipped off to the to be a priestess. She would resent her parents for it until their death. The Light and Fall from Grace In the Cathedral Saphrina felt suppressed. Taught the , a magic she quickly mastered for her age, she began to sneak out at night and explore the city of . Meeting people and finding places, she would pickpocket at night merely for the thrill. One night though she met a man who again would shake her life. Lord Xarrax, a powerful . He saw a spark of magic in Saphrina he had never seen before and asked that she meet him again the night after their first meeting in the Stormwind Library. There he gave her a tome, "Shadowmancy and Its Power." She read it cover to cover many times and began to experiment at night in the cellars of the church. She would meet with Lord Xarrax often and train with him. Their relationship was sexual at times but it did not dominate the relationship. It was at this time Saphrina began to test her boundaries. She began seducing young in training instead of pick-pocketing at night and also began training her self in mind magics. She would attack her own mind to perfect her technique. Eventually she was discovered by the church and banished from it. At the age of 44 she was discovered and held for trial of Heresy until in the midst of the first war Stormwind was assaulted. Saphrina escaped the prison in the chaos of the battle and traveled north with other human refugees to Northern Lorderan. There she begins to travel to her home of Corrin's Crossing but is slowed by the chaos and war around her. She soon finds herself being forced to fight The advancing Orcish Horde using her Shadow Magic. Joining with the Human forces of Lorderan she learns many things of war and death during the end of the First war and the entirety of the second war. After 8 years of battle Saphrina finally return home to find that her father was slain in the war. She is emotionally detached and claims to feel to grief. She leaves and begins to wander. She joins the newly forming Cult of the Damned and begins to practice the art of Necromancy. Embracing the Shadows In the year 611 Saphrina left the cult after finding their style of magic too barbaric and chaotic for her to truly embrace. She began to wander again. Now the age of 57 but only appearing in her late 20s she did not feel the touch of age as quickly as her other Human brethren. She attributed this to her now long connection with the Shadow and its power. In her wandering Saphrina forsook Necromancy finding its chaotic ways disturbing. She once again practiced only Shadow magic and mind manipulation. She wandered south till she found herself in familiar lands. The Human lands of Stormwind. Now rebuilt from the 1st and 2nd wars she planned again to make this place her home. Once again in Stormwind Saphrina found a home and allies in its underworld of criminals. for the last ten years Saphrina has been a fixture in Stormwind criminal world. Sometimes absent and still slightly connected with the Cult of the Damned she maintains connections in her long time home of Lorderan. at the age of 62 she received word of her mothers death. Saphrina responded by returning home for a summer and retrieving the family treasures from the now abandoned town of Corrin's Crossing. Once she returned to Stormwind she once again began practicing Necromancy and other arts associated with Fel Magic. This renewed recklessness seems to be born of Saphrina's alienation with her childhood friends who have either passed or are now old and do not recognize her. In Stormwind Saphrina also began the Cult of the Black Hand and uses it as her vessel for plans and schemes. Now the age of 67 she appears to be in her late 30's. Plague-Spreading Trial, Execution, and Escape In the month of March, Saphrina was put on trial for bringing plagued items into Stormwind, being connected to the Cult of the Damned, the murder of Sarobin Creed, and conspiracy for murder of Scarlet Crusade members. She was found guilty for plague-spreading, the murder of Sarobin Creed, and Cultist connections. In the week after she was to be executed. During the execution, Cultists descended upon the scene causing chaos and allowing Saphrina Ayls to escape unharmed. It is suspected she has either taken to living low in Stormwind or fled North to take refuge with the Cult of the Damned. On another note, there has been a sharp increase in those bearing the mark of the Black Hand, Saphrina's calling card of sorts. This could point to Saphrina's ambitions for bringing back the Syndicate of the Black Hand or merely point to an increase in allies to Miss Ayls. Return to Stormwind/Trial/Inquisition After an extended absence from the Stormwind crime scene, Saphrina Ayls has again reappeared in the city. She now wears robes of grey and white and spends less of her time in crime and more of it sitting in the tavern drinking. Still citing herself as a mercenary looking for hire, Stormwind's quite nature in the last few months have made work slow and aside from a few run ins with the returned Scarlet Battalion she has kept within the boundaries of law. Saphrina also seems to have been meeting with and seen with some darker characters recently. She also made a few trips to the far scourge controlled north. it has been whispered she is restarting a business of some sort. Perhaps more Plague contraband. Perhaps something more innocent. Saphrina was put on trial for the murder of Sergeant Fredrick of the Stormwind Guard, she was acquitted though and the Cathedral of the Lights Inquisition took her in for further questioning. There what happened is uncertain to all but those who were in attendance but Saphrina was released from the church a week and a half later with two fingers left on her right hand and a holy symbol marked over her black hand tattoo on her palm. -To be Continued- Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Priest